rockyoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Toys in the Attic (album)
Toys in the Attic is the third album by American rock band Aerosmith. The album is their second most commercially successful studio album, with eight million copies sold in the US alone.3 Steven Tyler claims that his original idea for the album cover was a teddy bear sitting in the attic with its wrist cut and stuffing spread across the floor. They decided, in the end, to put all of the animals in instead.4 In 2003, the album was ranked number 228 on Rolling Stone magazine's list of the 500 greatest albums of all time.5 Also the song "Toys in the Attic" is part the The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame's 500 Songs that Shaped Rock and Roll list.6 In 2009, the band played this album in its entirety during their summer tour. However, during many shows they left out the final track, You See Me Crying. edit] Track listing edit] Side one edit] Side two edit] Personnel Per Liner Notes7 *Steven Tyler - Lead Vocals, Backing Vocals, Harmonica, Keys, Percussion *Joe Perry - Lead Guitar, Rhythm Guitar, Slide Guitar, Acoustic Guitar, Backing Vocals *Brad Whitford - Rhythm Guitar; Lead Guitar on "Round and Round" and "You See Me Crying" *Tom Hamilton - Bass; Rhythm Guitar on "Uncle Salty" *Joey Kramer - Drums, Percussion edit] Additional personnel *Scott Cushnie – Piano on "Big Ten Inch Record" and "No More No More" *Michael Mainieri – Conductor *Jay Messina – Bass marimba on "Sweet Emotion" *Uncredited session guitarists "certain guitar arrangements and solos" edit] Production personnel *Producer: Jack Douglas at The Record Plant *Engineer: Jay Messina *Assistant engineers: Rod O'Brien, Corky Stasiak, David Thoener *Arrangers: Includes Aerosmith & Jack Douglas, except "Adam's Apple" & "You See Me Crying" by Steven Tyler *Orchestral arrangements: Michael Mainieri *Mastering: Doug Sax at The Mastering Lab, Los Angeles edit] Other personnel *Album Design: Pacific Eye and Ear *Illustrations: Ingrid Haenke *Photography: Bob Belott *Direction: David Krebs, Steve Leber edit] Remastering personnel *Remaster producer: Don DeVito *Remaster engineer: Vic Anesini *Package design: Lisa Sparagano, Ken Fredette *Still Life Photography: Jimmy Ienner *Still Life Collage Design: Leslie Lambert *Art Supervision: Joel Zimmerman edit] Cover versions R.E.M. covered the song "Toys in the Attic" released in 1986 as a B-side to "Fall on Me". It is available on Dead Letter Office. "Sweet Emotion" has been covered by Leo Kottke and Mike Gordon, The Answer, Warrant and Ratt. The song "No More No More" was covered by Velvet Revolver. The song 'Toys In The Attic' was recorded by Metal Church. Run-D.M.C. did a cover of the song "Walk This Way" with Steven Tyler & Joe Perry of Aerosmith in 1986. Sum 41 along with rappers Ja Rule and Nelly did a cover of "Walk This Way" in 2002. Rose Hill Drive covered the album in its entirety during their 2007-08 New Year's Eve concert. "Walk This Way" was covered by jam/bluegrass band String Cheese Incident on their 1997 selt-titled live album A String Cheese Incident. "Sweet Emotion" was covered by ska band The Mighty Mighty Bosstones on their Where'd You Go? EP. edit] Charts Album Singles edit] Certifications